A Change in Heart
by Yuki101
Summary: What if Angel ended up in the Foot? What if she wanted to get out? What if the guys stopped talking to her because she was in the Foot? What if they thought that she was gonna commit suicide?


Yuki101: Hey y'all! I'm baack! With turtles galore!

Angel: That you do not own!

Yuki: That I do - HEY! Not nice! *hits Angel on the head with a IDW TMNT #3 comic book*

Angel: Maybe not but it's true!

Yuki101: HEY! At least I have the comic.

Angel: You're name isn't Kevin Eastman or Peter Laird is it?

Yuki101: Do I look like a guy?

Angel: No

Yuki101: Therefore I am not either of those names

Angel: And so you do NOT OWN TMNT!

Yuki10: Isn't Nick in charge of it?

Angel: So you admit to it little girl, now don't you?

Yuki101: #pales slightly then gets mad#

Raph: Oh shit. #Holds Yuki101 back from Angel#

Yuki101: WHO'RE YA CALLIN' THE WORLDS TINIEST MEGA SHRIMP THAT CAN TAP DANCE ON THE WORLD'S TINIEST LEAF, HUH?

Angel, Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey: I/She didn't say all that!

Yuki101: #somehow manages to squirm out of Raph's grasp and grabs her baseball bat from her closet and starts chasing Angel around the house with it#

Donnie and Leo: #Sighs#

Leo: You know I still don't see why she's so sensitive I mean she's about as tall as Mikey.

Raph: An' he's the shortest out of all of us, Leo.

Donnie: She was watching Fullmetal Alchemist when she realized that Ed Elric seems to be about her height. She seems to have this crazy notion that all those comments about her size from the past are insults to her height. #sighs# It's sad really. I mean she's normal height and she seems to think that she's short.

Yuki101: #from somewhere else in the house# WHO'S THE DAMNEST TINIEST MOUSER THAT STOCKMAN MADE FOR THE SHREDDER?

Donnie: #eyes widen#

Leo: You're the one who said it

Mikey: Yuki101 does not own us. We sadly belong to Kevin Eastman and Nick. But we will soon be on TV again sometime next fall! She also does not own Defying Gravity. It is property of the musical Wicked. She does own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. That is property of Hiromu Arakawa. She however does own a copy of IDW's TMNT #3 comic and a little Raph action figure. But that's it. You can find a link to the necklace on her profile.

Yuki101: WHO YA CALLIN' LITTLE! #runs into the room dragging an unconsious Angel behind her#

Mikey: #eyes widen# I'm runnin' ... now! #darts out of the room#

Yuki101: MICHELANGELO! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! MIIIKKKEEEYY! #stares at the other three turtles and then runs after Mikey#

Leo: I'm gonna meditate #Leo goes to his room#

Donnie: I've gotta fix the Battleshell #Donnie goes to the warehouse#

Raph: I think wrestlin's on ... #plops on Yuki101's living room couch and tries to watch TV# Hey ... waitaminute ... YUKI! THE REMOTE DON' WORK!

Yuki101: #calls from another room in the house# I'll fix it later. Have Don look at it!

Raph: He's busy!

Yuki101: Well ... #sounds of a struggle and some whimpers are coming from the room# So am i! KEEP STILL DAMMIT!

**Defying Gravity**

The young girl glared defiantly back at the person before her. Or rather the people in front of her. There were fifteen of them. Maybe more. She didn't think to count.

"What do you want?" She asked

"To bring you back" The leader told her

"And I've told you that I don't want to go back! I don't want to do it anymore!"

"Master Shredder requests your immediate return."

"I don't want to go back! I don't want to fight anymore!"

"You're going back!" The leader grabbed her wrist

"NO!" She kneed him in the groin then punched him into a building 20 feet from them. "I told you that I don't want to be a ninja anymore. So why don't you just leave me alone?" She dusted her knuckles off on her shirt.

"This wasn't a request. He's ordering you to return."

"You know what? You can go and tell him to shove it. I'm out. I'm through of listening to y'all. I'm tired of the lies I've been fed. Do you get it. I'm through!" The girl turned on her heel and walked off, long pink hair swaying in the wind.

"Return to us Angel"

"No"

"Return or your family will die"

"They're already dead, ya scumbags"

"We could bring them back"

"Really? Stealing lines from Harry Potter are we now?" She shook her head, "Y'all are nuts. I'm outta here!" Angel then ran off to her apartment building and surprisingly had no trouble getting there. Once she got into her apartment, she had a stare down with one of her pictures on top of the TV set. It was a picture of herself, Master Splinter, April, Casey, and the guys. The picture was taken almost a year ago at Casey's Grandma's house. Everyone was so happy then. She sighed. So much has changed since then.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

Over the year, she found out about her history. Her family history. And she lost her brother in the war. On top of that, she joined the FOOT! How insane was that? Well, the guys obviously don't trust her anymore because of that. There's no way that they'd welcome her back into their home or their lives, much less Leo. While she was in the Foot, she found out something. The Shredder told her that her family was still alive. Well that was all a line of bull! They were dead! They were murdered by someone from Dad's side of the family. Now Angel had a vague plan. She knew what she had to do. She had to run away. Get out of this town. Then and only then would she be safe.

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

Angel walked into her room and grabbed a large backpack into which she started shoving all her things into. She knew it wasn't a good plan but it was the only one she had. The only chance she had at getting out of here. Away from this craziness. Away from this mess. Sure she made some of it but that was because she was gullible. A gullible lil' kid. But maybe now she was little different. At any rate, she had heard rumors of aliens down in the south. There were also rumors within the Foot that her family was full of aliens. The Foot was actually full of many gossipers and some of them were actually very accurate. Angel knew that she had to go to the South. She had to, otherwise she'd spend the rest of her life wondering having many 'What if' moments.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But til I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It guess that it's much too high a cost_

For a few years now, Angel's had a crush on Michelangelo. But due to circumstances, she could not admit it to him. He made her feel happy. Feel like nothing else mattered. But when shit hit the fan ... they fell apart. The closeness, the safety, the feeling of home that she had with him and the others, the make-shift family that she had ... it disappeared. Angel felt like crying as she packed away a photo album but she brushed those feelings off. She couldn't cry. Even former ninja don't cry and that's what she was now. An ex-ninja. When she came across her old shell-cell, she smiled as couple of stray tears leaked across her face. She packed it away. You never know when they might decide to change their minds and call.

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't bring me down._

Angel looked around at her now empty apartment. Not that she had much to begin with. After the fire that she was in last year, she found out that it was a little easier to have few things around. Less things to burn. Less things to worry about. Less to lose. I guess that what has happened this past year has changed her more than what she endured during her year at Johansson Center's Middle School and her 2 years at Michellob's Senior High School. Who woulda thought that being betrayed by her family and being sucked into a whirlwind of crazy evil would change a person. Hell if she was the person that she was a year ago, then yeah she wouldn't believe it either. Hell, she can't really believe that she's actually going through with this plan. She doesn't even really half expect it to work. But if it does then hey! Kudos to her!

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

_Leo, Mike, Don, Raph - _

_Dreams the way we planned 'em_

_If we work in tandem_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down ..._

Angel loaded her black backpack onto her back and looked around the room. All that was left was a floor-length mirror that she was currently standing in front of. She could almost see Leonardo standing in front of her instead of her reflection.

He was shaking his head in disappointment. "I hope you're happy. Now that you're choosing this."

Angel nodded once to the fake-Leonardo. "You too. I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy, my friend ..." Angel and the fake- Leonardo said in unison.

Angel then shook her head to rid herself of the image. Now all she saw was her reflection. A teenage girl who had light-pink hair with died purple streaks and dark-brown eyes. Eyes so dark that they almost looked like coal. The girl in the mirror was wearing a black tank-top that a picture of a broken purple heart that was being held together by tan colored tape. It was her favorite shirt. She was also wearing a pair of bleached white jeans that had both knees blown out. What? She wore them to training once and Doc Stockman nearly took her legs out. Angel was also wearing a pair of black sneakers that had white stripes going along the sides. She was also wearing a tan red jacket and she had her shoulder-length hair up in a triple-knotted ponytail. On her hands, she wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves. Around her neck she wore a turtle necklace. It was a silver turtle that had a large pink heart shaped gem as the shell that was weaved onto a silver cord. She got the necklace last year for Valentine's Day from Michelangelo. Even after all the fighting she's been through the guys, she's never taken it off. Not once. She tucked the necklace under shirt and stared at her reflection. The girl in the mirror smiled. Angel nodded once at her reflection. She was ready. It was time to leave.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately:_

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly"_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me:_

_Tell them how I_

_Am defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of New York_

_No Shredder that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

She walked over to her window that overlooking a semi-busy street and Angel was on the top floor. Well, it was now or never. She put one foot up on the ledge followed up very slowly by the other foot. Soon enough her head and the rest of her body followed through. She was now standing on the ledge. She looked ready to jump. She closed her eyes and was just about to when she heard a shout from above. Just as soon as she heard the shout she was pulled up onto the floor of the roof. She opened her eyes when she realized that she was sitting. She was surprised by what she saw. It was the guys. She almost smiled. Almost. She remembered all the emotional damage that they put her through. She frowned at them and then stood up.

"G-Guys? W- What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We were on patrol but then Michelangelo here saw a suicide attempt. Who would've thought that it would be you." Leo glared at her

_I hope you're happy!_

"I - It wasn't what it looked like." Angel tried to explain.

"Were the Foot not good enough for you? Did you want to end it? Is that it?" Raph asked anger clearly showing in his amber eyes.

_Look at her, she's wicked!_

_Get her!_

"No. That's not it."

_... Bring me down!_

"You don't have to end your life Angel. There are other ways to do things." Donny tried to explain rationally. "I mean you could talk to people. Talk to us. We could help you."

_No one mourns the wicked_

_So we've got to bring her_

"How could you help when you don't even want a DAMN THING TO DO WITH ME?" Angel finally burst.

"Angel?" Raph asked in slight surprise.

"All this time, I've tried to get in touch with you guys. I tried calling, e-mailing. Hell, I dunno how many snail-mail letters I've sent to Casey trying to get him to talk to yous for me. But do I get even a single damned effing response. No. Wanna know why? Because I'm too damned unimportant in y'alls lives to even give a monkey's flying ass about! So soorry if I wanted to run away!" She turned her back to them and buried her face into her hands.

"A-Ange?" Mikey came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She lowered her hands and turned around. Michelangelo Hamato, saw a very rare scene, a crying Angel. He held her in his arms and let her cry her eyes out.

"Mikey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant anything. Why else do you think I barely spoke or tried to do anything during those fights. All those bruises I got, i took them knowing that I deserved them. If I couldn't have you guys as friends at the very least then I would take any damage that y'all dealt out. I would take that knowing that I could be close to y'all in that small way."

_AHHHH!_

Leo. Donny and Raph shared a look. They knew then why she didn't do anything before. She was _forced_ into it! They knew that she wouldn't willingly hurt or betray them and there they were the ones that betrayed her! She was the one that was hurting more. And to think that they did that damage to her.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay, Ange. It's okay babe. It'll be okay." Mikey was rocking her gently and rubbing small circles on her back. "Everything'll be okay. I'll protect you from those mean turtles. Everything will be okay now Babe. I promise."

Angel sniffled and looked up with tired eyes. "R - Really? You mean it Mike? You won't pull something like this on me again?"

"I promise Angel. Now let's go back to the lair. I got this new Halo video game that you just have to try!" Angel giggled. Yep. Same old Mike. "You gotta play with me! Please please please please please please please please! You know you wanna!"

"Mike, I don' t think that Angel would - "

Angel cut Leo off. "Well duh! Of course I will!"

Mikey then scooped Angel up in his arms and jumped over the side of the rooftop calling out, "The last one back home's hatched from a rotten egg!"

Angel giggled. Same old, same old.

_Down!_

"OI!"


End file.
